our romance
by nam minggyu
Summary: ini tentang perjalanan cinta seorang kim sunggyu, dimana gyu dihadapkan oleh beberapa pilihan yang cukup sulit maaf gak bisa bikin summary . langsung aja ya Woogyu myunggyu
1. our romance Chapter 1

Tittle : Our Romance

Chap : 1

Author : Mingyu

Cast : Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun

Other Cast: Lee Howon (Hoya), Yoo Barom (Rome C-clown)

Genre : Romance, YAOI

A/n : ini karya pertamaku maaf kalau banyak typo, alur ceritanya aneh, membosankan, gak nyambung dan banyak typo.

HAPPY READING

Seorang namja cantik berambut coklat dengan mata sipit yang indah sedang duduk disebuah taman, yang kelihatanya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Hyung... hyung... sunggyu hyung !".

"yaaaaa KIM SUNGGYU!"

Nama namja cantik itu adalah kim sunggyu

Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun sunggyu sudah bisa mengenali suara siapa itu. Itu adalah suara dari sahabatnya seorang namja yang manis . "wae...?" jawab sunggyu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"hyung, kau tak lupakan hari ini kau sudah janji denganku?"

"janji?"

"yaaaa! Jangan bilang kau lupa?" Hoya berteriak pada namja sipit itu.

"hehehe mian..." sunggyu hanya nyengir dan bingung apa yang teah dia janjikan pada Hoya.

"aiss... jinjja, Kim Sunggyu berapa usiamu? Sampai kau bisa melupakan hal penting seperti ini? Kenapa namjachingunya yang tampan masih mempertahankan pacar menyebalkan seperti dia ? Ck..esst" gumam Hoya pelan.

"aku bisa dengar Lee Howonnnnnnn..!"

"heee... sudahlah hyung jangan marah. Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, karena hari ini harusnya hyung membelikanku hadiah ulang tahun seperti janjimu kemarin, tetapi hyung malah lupa... " -.-

"aaahh mianhae Howona.. aku sudah lupa hal sepenting ini. Seingil chukae Howona"

"aku akan memaafkanmu hyung, tapi kau harus membelikan apa yang ku inginkan arraso?"

"ne... " jawabku sambil senyum melihat wajah lucu Hoya saat marah

" palli kajja.." teriak hoya manja, sambil menarik sunggyu pergi untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunya

Sampai disebuah butik

Hoya langsung memilih apa yang dia inginkan

"hyung gimana cocok denganku?"

"yaaa Lee Howon yeppoda, pantas Dongwoo sangat menyukaimu"

"Yaaa! hyung jangan sebut nama dinosaurus babo itu aku tidak suka dengannya, hyung aku mau yang ini" jawab hoya.

"baiklah biar kubayarkan untukmu"

"Gomawo.. hyung"

Sunggyu dan hoya berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pergi ke rumahsakit tempat mereka bekerja sebagai perawat. Gyu dan hoya bersahabat sejak mereka bekerja di rumahsakit yang sama 3 tahun lalu.

"perawat kim tolong pergi ke kemar A-341, ini waktunya pasien kamar A-341 minum obat"

"baik dokter Yoo"

Dokter yoo barom adalah orang yang sudah menganggap gyu sebagai dongsaengnya, dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepada gyu, bahkan namjachingu gyu sering cemburu kepada dokter yoo. Malamnya saat gyu selesai bekerja

"yaa sunggyua"

"ne dokter yoo"

" apa-apaan kau ini kenapa memanggilku dokter yoo, biasanya kau memanggilku hyung" sambil mencubit pipi tembem gyu

"ahh sakit hyung, ini kan ditempat kerja jadi aku harus memanggilmu dokter Yoon".

"auuh... hamster imut ini, kenapa kamu semanis ini. Kalau kau sudah bosan dengan namjachingumu bilang saja padaku akan kujadikan kau namjachinguku yang kedua haha" dengan nada bicara bercandanya yang terdengar seperti serius. Gyu hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi candaan dokter Yoon. Kemudian dokter yoon mengacak ngacak rambut gyu sambil tersenyum

"auuh imutnya" mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang telah mengawasi mereka, entah sejakkapan dia ada disana. Saat gyu menghadap kesamping dia sangat terkejut ternyata itu namjachingu gyu

" oh woohyuna" gyu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun woohyun datang ke arah sunggyu dan dokter yoo barom kemudian menarik tangan gyu

"kita pulang sekarang" dengan tak mengalihkan tatapan mematikanya kepada dokter yoo barom. Woohyun menarik tangan gyu sampai naik kemotor gedenya. Dokter yoo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan woohyun yang terlihat cemburu.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, woohyun tidak tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Woohyun hanya mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesampainya dirumah woohyun masih tetap diam padaku hanya menarik tangan gyu sampai kedalam rumah. Setelah menutup pintu woohyun lansung mendorong gyu ke dinding

"woohyuna.. apa ya.." sebelum kata-kata gyu selesai bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh woohyun

" sst.. saat ini, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari bibirmu" woohyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gyu, kemudian woohyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, sehingga membuat namja sipit itu sedikit membuka mulutku dengan cepat woohyun memainkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya,

"woo ..hyunaa..." rintih namja sipit itu segera dia mendorong woohyun agak menjauh karena dia mulai kehabisan nafas

. "woohyuna..." tidak ada jawaban dari woohyun, dia langsung mengangkat namja itu dan melemparkannya diatas tempat tidur

"kau harus dihukum karena telah membuatku cemburu" sambil tersenyum evil. Tanpa basa-basi woohyun lansung membuka baju gyu dengan paksa dan melepaskan celananya, woohyun pun mulai melumat bibir namjachingunya lagi sambil menindih tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan underwear. Woohyun mencengkram tangan namja sipit itu dengan kuat. Sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan namjachingunya yang kesakitan mata sipitnya terpejam menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan woohyun. Woohyun mulai membuka pakaianya satu persatu hingga telanjang sempurna tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir gyu. Setelah melumat habis bibir tipis gyu kini dia mulai menyerang leher dan dada namja itu. sunggyu hanya menggelinjat menahan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat woohyun pun langsung menarik underwear gyu dengan senyum evilnya

"sekarang rasakan pembalasanku gyuyi karena sudah berani membuatku marah" woohyun langsung memasukkan juniornaya yang telah berdiri sempurna kedalam lubang gyu secara kasar sambil meremas juniorku.

"aaaaa..." sunggyu hanya bisa merintih. Woohyun dengan cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga cairan putih itu keluar dalam lubang sempit sunggyu. Tubuhya terjatuh lemas diatas tubuh gyu, kemudian woohyun membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku dengan lembut seperti tanpa tenaga

"bagaimana gyuyie kau menikmati hukumanmu?" mereka pun tertidur.

Sunggyu POV

aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan dari namjachinguku itu saat dia sedang ingin melampiaskan nafsunya atau saat dia cemburu seperti ini. Itu karena aku sangat mencintai woohyun. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatnya senang. Pertemuan pertama kami adalah saat kami di Senior High School. Selama sekolah disana sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu mengenai woohyun karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku sebagai siswa. Aku hanya peduli dengan sekolah saat itu, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencari pacar.

Karena itu aku hanya mempunyai sedikit teman. Dihari kelulusan aku merasa sedih karena meskipun aku sebagai lulusan terbaik tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepadaku bahkan orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan tidak menghadiri acara kelulusanku. Saat acara kelulusan itu selesai aku masih belum pulang aku berdiri sendirian di lapangan sekolah sambil menghadap ke atas. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan dengan membawa bungu dan memberikanya kepadaku "chukae kim sunggyu" . aku hanya terdiam dan mengedipkan mataku

"ak a aku Nam Woohyun dari kelas 3-2, aku adalah penggemarmu sunggyuya. Sejak itulah aku menjadi dekat dengan namja tampan itu, namja tampan itu selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang disampingku. Setelah lulus dari sekolah aku memutuskan untuk hidup berpisah dari orangtuaku dengan menyewa sebuah rumah. Aku dan woohyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Universitas yang sama, aku mengambil ilmu medis sedangkan dia bisnis. Setelah setahun kami dekat akhirnya woohyun menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Itu adalah saat terbaik yang pernah aku alami dalam hidupku, saat itu di tengah malam dia mengajakku kesebuah taman dia duduk disampingku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku

"sunggyuya.. jadilah pacarku?" aku hanya tersenyum belum sempat aku menjawabnya dia langsung menciumku yang tepat dibawah lampu taman. Setelah dia menjadi namjachinguku kami tinggal bersama dirumahku dan kami melakukan "itu" hampir tiap malam. Lima bulan yang lalu aku menyelesaikan pendidikan di universitas. Aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku 1 tahun lebih cepat dari pada woohyun mungkin ini karena kemampuanku dalam belajar lebih baik. Aku langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah lulus di rumahsakit tempat senior yoo bekerja. Senior yoo adalah seniorku di universitas yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku dan orang yang selalu membuat woohyun tampanku cemburu.

"Good morning woohyunaa.. :* " sunggyu membangunkan namjachingunya dengan kecupan manis dari bibir tipisnya. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari woohyun.

"yaaa woohyuna.. irrona kau akan telat kuliah kalau terus seperti ini" sambil memukul-mukul lembut patat woohyun. Woohyun pun terbangun dan langsung mencium bibir manis sunggyu CHU~

"woohyuna cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, kita sarapan bersama"

"ne ..." woohyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masi belum terbuka seutuhnya.

"Duduklah aku sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"woohyuna malam ini tak usah menjemputku"

"wae ? apa kau akan diantar bajingan yoo malam ini?

"woohyuna.. hari ini ada pesta perpisahan dengan senior yoo. Senior yoo akan melanjutkan pendidikanya di Australia, jadi malam ini departmen kami mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuknya."

"jadi kau akan menghabiskan malam dengan bajingan itu gyu ?" dengan wajah cemburunya

"a-anniii ... bukan begitu woohyuna. Kami hanya mengadakan pesta perpisahan "

"baiklah kau bisa pergi tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan bajingan itu arraso?"

"gomawo hyunna.." jawab gyu dengan senyum manisnya

"tapi jangan fikir kamu akan lolos dari hukuman malam ini gyuyiie" dengan menunjukkan senyum evilnya

"auuh jinjja ... kenapa namjachinguku semesum ini ?" dengus sunggyu pelan

"mwo ?"

"ah-a-anniiii..."

TO BE CONTINUE

RnR please ...


	2. our romance Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Romance

Chap : 2

Author : Mingyu

Cast : Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, lee Minhyuk (BtoB)

Other Cast: Lee Howon (Hoya), Yoo Barom (Rome C-clown)

Genre : Romance, YAOI

Note: maaf cerita ngawur, jalan cerita ngak fokus dan masih berantakan. Membosankan dan terlalu datar.

HAPPY READING

sebuah ciuman manis baru saja mendarat di bibir imut namja sipit.

balas namja sipit kepada namjachingunya dengan mata yang masi berat untuk dibuka.

goda woohyun dengan manja

Jawab sunggyu sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Tanpa menunggu lama woohyun mencium bibir imut itu dan serentak mata indah sunggyu pun terbukan sempurna, omel sunggyu pelan sambil tersenyum malu. sambil mendorong tubuh woohyun kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, woohyun turun dan menuju meja makan

Tanya woohyun dengan manja

woohyun heran kenapa harus roti bakar, sosis goreng dan telor mata sapi lagi.

jawab sunggyu sambil mengedipkan matanya imut. Itu hanya alasan namja imut bermata sipit ini, sebenarnya hanya itu masakan yang bisa dibuat olehnya.

Melihat kelakuan imut namjachingunya woohyun tersenyum dan menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disiapkan untuknya, walau sebenarnya dia sangat bosan dengan menunya.

sambil mencium kening sunggyu.

balas sunggyu sambil mengayunkan tangan ke arah woohyun yang berangkat menuju kampus.

Setelah membereskan meja makan sunggu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

gumam sunggyu sambil tersenyum.

To howoniie

Ya.. lee howon dimanakau?

Apa kau sibuk pagi ini?

To gyu hyung

Aku dirumah hyung. Waeyo?

To howoniie

Bisakah kau temani aku kesuatu tempat, sebelum kita pergi kerumahsakit hari ini?

To gyu hyung

Mau kemana? Baiklah aku tunggu di halte bus dekat rumahku.

Limabelas menit setelahnya sunggyu sudah sampai di halte bus, tempat dimana dia janjian dengan hoya. tanya Hoya bingung . Mereka segera masuk kedalam bus yang baru saja berhenti tapi hoya bingung kenapa harus naik bus yang arah tujuanya berbeda dengan tempat mereka bekerja. Sampai disebuah toko jam tangan tanya sunggyu kepada hoya.

sederet pertanyaan keluar dari mulut hoya. #plakkk sahut sunggyu sambil memukul kepala Hoya. tambah sunggyu. jawab Hoya sambil mengangguk pelan tanda dia mengerti. .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit mereka bekerja seperti biasa. Sunggyu sempat mendengar bahwa akan ada dokter penggati dokter Yoo, kabarnya dokter pengganti itu berasal dari Jepang. Setelah jadwal kerjanya berakhir hari ini sunggyu dan semua teman satu departemennya menuju kesebuah bar untuk merayakan pesta perpisahan dengan dokter Yoo.

Sunggyu POV

aku memberikan hadiahnya kepada dokter Yoo.

jawab dokter Yoo dengan nada bercanda. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa saat dokter yoo bilang kalau dia sudah punya jam yang seperti itu, tetapi aku tersenyum setelah tahu bahwa dokter yoo hanya menggodanya. Acara malam itu diisi dengan acara minum-minum dan bercerita tentang kenangan selama dokter yoo bekerja di rumah sakit ini. dokter yoo bicara pada semua yang datang di acara perpisahan itu. Kemudian masuklah sosok namja tinggi dengan kulit indah dan mata yang tajam, seketika sung terkejut saat sosok tampan itu berdiri disebelah dokter yoo gumamku dalam hati. . dengan tegas myungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian sadar atau tidak aku merasa myungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian kami mulai memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu kepada dokter kim myungsoo. saat aku memperkenalkan diriku, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia mengenalku. Aku benar benar frustasi

Sunggyu Pov end

Setelah acara ini berakhir tanpa sunggyu sadari namjachinggunya sudah menunggunya diluar, woohyun kelihatan sangat keren dengan menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna gelap. Semua mata tertuju pada woohyun dengan menarik lembut tangan sunggyu, yang membuat pipi sunggyu memerah. Semua teman sunggyu iri melihat kemesraan itu, kecuali seorang namja dengan mata elang yang tersenyum sengit .

~Rumah Woogyu~

tanya sunggyu bingung karena selama perjalanan menuju rumah woohyun tidak berbicara apapun tetapi hanya tersenyum manis tanpa henti.

jawab woohyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

woohyun mengajukan banyak pertanyaan dengan tatapan dingin kepada sunggyu.

sunggyu meyakinkan sambil memegang tangan woohyun dan mengayunkanya manja seperti anak kecil.

dengan menarik pinggang ramping sunggyu dan mulai menciumi lehernya #Plakkk (padahal yang mulai membahas yoo barom kan woohyun?)

jawab sunggyu sambil sedikit mendesah karena ulah woohyun yang menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan dileher sunggyu.

Kemudian suara desahan dari bibir imut sunggyu semakin menambah nafsu woohyun. Dengan kasar woohyun mendorong tubuh sunggyu ke sebuah sofa putih di ruang tengah, dilanjutkan dengan aksinya duduk diatas tubuh sunggyu dan melumat habis bibir sunggyu dengan tangan yang berusaha membuka kancing bajunya dan sunggyu. Setelah bosan dengan bbibir kini woohyun semakin turyun ke arah leher mulus sunggyu sunggyu hanya mampu mendesah saat woohyun memberikan tanda kepemilikan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. kemudian woohyun melepaskan celananya dan celana sunggyu dengan sangat bernafsu, woohyun menarik celana mereka dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa aba-aba atau pemanasan terlebih dahulu woohyun langsung memasukkan Nam junior ke dalam lubang sempit miik kekasihnya dengan sekali dorongan. Aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan wohyun ini membuat sunggyu teriak dengan keras dan matanya membulat sempurna (bayangin aja mata sipit bisa sampai membulat?) sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari lubang bawahnya. dengan senyum evilnya woohyun memaju mundurkan pinggulya dengan cukup cepat dan sontak membuat sunggyu merasakan sakit pada lubangnya, tetapi tidak lama setelah itu sunggyu mulai menikmati permainan woohyun desah sunggyu di telinga woohyun. Mendengar desah itu woohyun menambag kecepatan gerak pinggulnya. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka melakukan itu cairan kental milik sunggyu keluar membasahi perut dan dadanya tak lama kemudian disusul cairan kental milik woohyun yang memenuhi lubang milik sunggyu. Mereka kelelahan dan langsung tidur dengan keadaan naked dengan nam junior masih didalam lubang gyu.

~rumah sakit~

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan namja menarik lengan sunggyu dengan kuat, sontak membuat tubuh ramping sunggyu tertarik dan dihempaskan di dinding. Sunggyu menatap kearah namja yang menarik lenganya dengan tatapan terkejutnya, namja tersebut menatap mata sunggyu dengan mata elangnya suara namja bermata elang itu terdengar pelan dan mengoda ditelinga sunggyu, kemudian namja iru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja sipit yang berada didepanya, sunggyu langsung memejamkan mata dan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Namja bermata elang itu menyentuh leher sunggyu lembut dan menatap leher mulus sunggyu, saat melihat sebuah kissmark di leher mulus sunggyu namja itu tersenyum evil dan membisikkan kata ditelinga sunggyu kemudian namja itu melangkah pergi menjauh dari sunggyu.

Sunggyu membuka matanya dan masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sunggyu pelan dengan nada bicara seolah-olah tak percaya.

TO BE CONTINUE

RnR Please,,,,,


End file.
